1. Field of the Invention
Methods consistent with the present invention relate to optimal path routing in wireless network, and more particularly, to optimal path routing in a wireless network in which an optimal path is determined and transmitted as a shortcut by a server to a source node or destination node based on data transmitted from the source node to the destination node through a tree mesh structure in the wireless network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, wireless networks have all the devices in a particular area in a cluster-tree structure. Devices joining with the cluster tree structure are allocated with an address according to the tree structure. The allocated address is used for routing in each network environment.
FIG. 1 illustrates a tree structure of a related art wireless network.
In FIG. 1, the related art network includes a parent node A 110 and child nodes B through J, 112 through 142, respectively.
The child node B 112 is associated with the parent node A 110 and the child nodes E 120, F 122 and G 124. The child node C 114 is associated with the parent node A 110 and the child node H 130. The child node D 116 is associated with the parent node A and the child nodes I 140 and J 142. In FIG. 1, each node may be implemented as a device, and each parent node may include table-form address information on the child nodes.
When data is transmitted from the node H 130 to the node F 122 in the wireless network of FIG. 1, the node H 130 is a source node and the node F 122 is a destination node. A data packet transmitted from the node H 130 is transmitted along the only tree structure to the node F 122. The data packet is transmitted necessarily through the parent node thereof, so that it can be transmitted to neighboring nodes along the tree structure.
Accordingly, the data packet transmitted from the node H 130 is sent to node F 122 via the nodes C 114, A 110 and B 112 along the tree structure. In the tree structure of the related art wireless network, the data packet is transmitted along the tree structure from the source node to the destination node, resulting in an inconveniently lengthened routing path and subsequent rise in the communication costs.
Compared to the tree mesh structure, the tree structure of a wireless network is unable to transmit the data packet in a case where there are any errors occurring on an arbitrary node of the routing path, making the network difficult to maintain.